Dare to Date
by CupidsCurse
Summary: So you're dared to date every boy on a list your friends made, there's no time limit, and it can be changed. You have to do the dare, if you don't your deepest darkest secret will be revealed. So its Do or die, you thought. Easier said than done.
1. Stupid Cupid

This just came at me outta the blue, and I just had to write it. Although the inspiration of it came from "Restoration Mission X" written by MizuHikari18. This is a you based story so all _ are your names. Its my first U-story and I'd like reviews. No flames please.

* * *

><p><strong>Stupid Cupid<strong>

You were in the middle of a circles made by your friends that came from various schools. Today it was your turn to take on an ultimate dare, and you made a promise to not chicken out. "C'mon you guys, you have to have though of something by now." you said rather impatiently, just wanting to know what the dare is so you can get it over with. After all it can't be worse than when Hiko was dared to play ding dong ditch to a school bully at her school. Or the time when Free was dared to prank a classmate of yours named Kogure.

"Shhh _ we're thinking." Mika said to you with a dismissive wave. You gave a huff with your arms crossed, and your bangs blowing upwards.

"Why don't we dare her to-Nah Cherri did that." Misa from Teikoku said earning a pout from said girl.

"That was the worst day of my life." Cherri exaggerated. She's from Mikage Sennou Junior High. "I can't believe you made me try out-" she choked a bit trying to get the last few words out "for the mathletes."

"Ahahaha, and you sucked." Aiya laughed, pointing at her.

"I'd rather have done that, then having to wear my hoodie off for a whole week." Era, a sulky girl from Occult Junior high sighed. Her face unseen by her hood, and a neko ghost puppet on her right hand. **(A/N" If you watched Ouran High School Host Club you'll know) **

Suddenly a girl clapped her hands loudly, making you jump as well as others. **"I KNOW WHAT YOU CAN DO!"** she exclaimed grinning widely. Your heartbeat started race faster, as you silently prayed to get a weak dare despite your slim chances.

"Ooooooh. You get a dare from Lurea. No doubt its a boy dare." Yuya your best friend whispered to you, lightly poking you in the ribs.

"Oh hell no." you sighed, losing hope for an easy dare. Boys are just not your forte, in fact you barely talk to them.

"Oh hell yeah." Lurea said smirking devilishly. "I dare you to go out on a date with every boy on our list."

**"WHAT!"** Everybody in the room shouted excitedly, except for you. You were too shocked for words, by the way your mouth hang open.

"Oh my G's. So where's the list?" Kiri asked, her curly pink pig tails bouncing.

"Its something that everybody in this room is gonna make except for _" Lurea stated her smile widening. "The boys on the list will be your guys choice, and its unlimited."

That last part nearly made your jaw fall off literally. "No way! I probably don't even know them! They could be perverts or something!" You argued not wanting to go through it.

"Too bad, you can't back out now." Hiko said in babyish voice.

"Ugh!" you groaned burying your face into your pillow. Yuya patted you on the head hoping to relieve your anger, but her good intentions messed up your hair.

"Lets call this the Cupid Dare!" Lurea shouted as she scribbled the names of boys she knows, along with everybody else.

"Stupid Cupid." you muttered into your pillow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeaaah Ik short right, but its l8 ova here so I had to. Hee hee, R&amp;R. I can't wait to write chappie 2!<strong>_


	2. The Rules

_**Okay Ch 2!**_ **_It's mainly an explanation of the dare, hee hee enjoy! Also your hair and eyes in this story is black, and brown. Basic colors because, oh its a surprise :}  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Rules<span>**

You were just about to fall asleep after what seemed like hours when someone pummeled you with a pillow. **"WAKE UP _!" **Free shouted in rhythm with her attacks.

"Okay, I'm up!" you yelled back as you sat up groggily. Just then you were whacked again by the same person. You gave her a death glare, and she gave you a grin.

"That one was just in case."

"Alright you two enough." Mika the serious one scolded them.

"Yeah, before someone gets hurt." Era sighed, her puppet moving its head up and down.

"Anyways..." Cherri drawled getting every ones attention. "Lurea if you will."

"Kay! There are 3 things you have to do, to call this an 'official' date." The black haired girl said, making quotation signs on official.

"Which is..." You asked curiously with hints of uncertainty.

**"ONE!"** Yuya exclaimed holding up one finger. "You have to ask them out, or if you're lucky its the other way around."

"In other words they gotta like you at least." Lurea added with a gleam in her eye, while 'Oooohs' bounced off the walls.

"Okay?" you agreed, thinking it was no big deal. Since you'd rather flirt with boys rather than have your secret revealed.

**"TWO!" **Hiko shouted making a peace sign in your face, nearly slapping it into you. "You have to have one or more pictures of your date."

"I'd prefer more, so we can make a scrapbook." Lurea said just to get on your nerves, which she did by the way you fought of the urge to strangle her by squeezing one of those stress dolls. It squeaked until it could no longer squeak.

**"THREE..." **an eerie voice said behind you making a chill run down your back. You waited for the rest of the rule to be spoken, but everybody just grinned widely at you.

**"YOU HAVE TO BE KISSED!"**

"And it has to be said target that gives it, not you." Lurea said making you blush more. "Also they're soccer boys!" she squealed dreamily like the soccer freak she is.

"Plus you'll have to keep going on dates with them if you didn't complete one of the objectives." Mika added her arms crossed, and her glasses gleaming.

"...fine. Who's my first target?" you sighed your cheeks regaining their original color. This made everybody argue over who you should date first, and they grew louder with every passing millisecond. Out of annoyance, and anger you grabbed the list out of Lurea's hand, and randomly picked a name.

"Him, I'll date him first." You stated not going back on your word so you're friends can be quiet.

"Hmm...He goes to your school. **THAT'S IT!"** Lurea shouted, slapping the paper. "You can use this guy to get to know the other soccer players at your school." Everybody murmured their agreement except you.

"So...Who am I dating?" you asked since you didn't see the name at all. Your friends sweat dropped at your question.

"Are you serious?" Cherri whined. She grabbed the paper, and pointed to a name. "It's him you're going to date first."

The name read _Midorikawa Ryuuji. _You were just about to ask who he is when a picture was shoved into your face.

**"Ba-Bam! **That's him my chosen one." Lurea said obiwan style.

"Please don't quote nerd crap, honestly." Cherri complained rubbing her temples.

"If you want to get to know him, and the others better. You should join their club as a manager." Yuya suggested twirling her hair.

"I don't know..." you answered back uncertainly.

"Ah c'mon! We know you'll do anything, after all we know you're secret." Free whispered to you, poking you in the ribs.

"Fine!" you said giving in. "I'm going to bed, oyasumi." You slipped into your sleeping bag, and drifted off to sleep. _"Nobody else should know about that...nobody." _was you're last thought before you fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Time Skip: Monday<em>

You were walking to your classroom with several books in your hand that your homeroom teacher asked you to get, since you always arrived early. Just when you were about to enter the room, the sliding door opened with a thud, and somebody crashed into you sending books flying. Someone with short spiky grey hair, and the blackest eyes you've ever seen. He loomed over, a serious expression on his face. "You alright?" he asked picking up some of your books.

"Yeah I guess." you replied reaching for a book your hand brushing against his as he went for the same book. At that exact moment you felt a threatening presence near you, or rather in front of you. It came from the boy who was helping you, but is know glaring at you. "Thanks." You said quickly grabbing the books from him, and entered the room at a blinding speed. _"He knows something." _you thought closing the door behind you.

"Here I'll take that _." Your friend Yuya said taking half of your load. "Daijobu deska? (You ok?)" she asked seeing your worried face.

"Huh? Oh yeah, just nervous is all." You lied giving an impish smile. Yuya smiled back buying your lie.

"About the dare?" she asked.

"Ya-huh, but who knows maybe it'll be fun."

"And you may get a boyfriend out of this." she said elbowing you.

"Oh, whatever." you said elbowing her back as you two erupted into giggles. After you handed the books to your teacher, you left to go to Raimons Soccer Club to join. While you were about a yard away, you heard yelling coming from the field below. Apparently the team was practicing, the only person you knew was Endou. He introduced himself to you when he asked you to join the club as a manager at the beginning of the year, but you refused.

_**"Dark Tornado!"** _you heard someone shout. You watched as a ball of sheer purple charged toward the goal Endou was at, it was just about go in when suddenly it veered upwards. Its target, you.

"Watch out!" a boy with green hair shouted to you. He was also your target Midorikawa you noticed, as you swiftly dodged the misfire. But in your case, you knew it was meant for you.

"You ok _?" Endou asked you when he reached the top of the hill.

"Yeah I'm fine." You said pushing a loose strand of hair behind your ear.

"Whew! That was a close one." A boy with pink hair, and goggles said wiping off the sweat on his forehead.

"A real close one." Kogure, the infamous prankster laughed mischievously.

**"Kogure!"** a girl with red sunglasses scolded him, pulling him away from you.

"So what brings you here _?" Endou asked grinning his grin.

"I..I came to see if I can be a manager for your club." you answered hesitantly.

"Oh ok, but what changed your mind?" Endou asked you.

"You guys really inspired me, and I want to help you out as a manager." You answered easily even though it was a lie. In fact you didn't want to have to do anything with soccer, it reminded you of the past. Nonetheless a promise is a promise, a dare is a dare. Besides you were looking for a little fun.

"That's awesome!" the peppy goalie exclaimed. "Welcome to the team." he said holding out his hand. You shook it willingly, just wanting to get your first target down. Soon after that everybody introduced themselves, as well as you. Then the team went back to their morning practice, and you started your duty as manager.

"So _ what do you like about the soccer?" Haruna the girl with the sunglasses asked you.

You opened your mouth to say nothing, but said "Because its fun."

"I know right!" Kino Aki, one of the kindest girls you've ever met said excitedly.

_"It used to be fun..." _you thought seeing the two talk about soccer. The other two managers Natsumi, and Fuyuppe were busy filling up the water bottles. You looked over seeing the Raimon team practicing then to a certain person. _"Midorikawa Ryuuji...he's kinda cute." _you thought seeing the boy getting attacked by the opposing midfielders. Upon seeing that you saw how he could've break away from the two boys, Kurimatsu and Max. Suddenly Midorikawa slipped, and landed on the ground rather roughly.

"I got this." You told the girls grabbing some disinfectant spray. You ran over to him your black hair flowing in the breeze. "Grab my hand Midorikawa." You said to him your arm outstretched. and your hair falling over your eyes. You tried to blow it away, but it just landed back in your face.

"Thanks _" Midorikawa said taking your hand. You pulled him up noticing cuts on various places on his body.

"C'mon Klutzy, lets get you cleaned up." You said giving him a smile as you dragged him to the benches hand in hand. This made him blush, and stumble along the way.

"Their holding hands..deyansu." Kurimatsu said blushing at the scene.

"So its not like she likes him or something." Kazemaru stated his blush betraying his words.

_In the bushes..._

"Did you get a picture?" a girl in blue asked a hooded figure. That person just shook his neko puppets head in a 'yes' manner. "Kya! That was so cute!" Lurea squealed to herself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: hehehehe your deep dark secret oh what could it be?<strong>_

_**Kazemaru: I don't know, why don't you tell us.**_

_**Me: Naaaaah, R&R!**_


	3. Objective 1

_**CHAPTER 3...time for you to get your plan in action. So much fluff!**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Objective #1<span>**

You sat Midorikawa down on the bench gently, and sprayed his wounds with disinfectant. He bit his lip in pain when the disinfectant did its work while you sat beside him ready to get your first objective down.

"You're going to have to wait awhile before you can play again, so now we got to put on the band-aids." You said, patting you lap. "Put your legs here so I can do my work." you demanded shaking a box of band-aids.

"But...uh...okay?" The green haired boy agreed rather sheepishly, his cheeks coloring. He put his medicated legs on you gently, as if he's afraid you'll break like a fragile doll. You smiled to yourself seeing this, thinking it was sweet, an cute. "Thanks _. I really appreciate this." Midorikawa said looking at you, and then looking back down again blushing. From out of the corner of your eye, you saw Raimon's four managers watching you, and Midorikawa. On the inside you couldn't help but laugh, especially when Haruna took a picture, and Lurea in the bushes did too with a squeal.

"Relax, I don't bite...sort of." You joked making the boy before you laugh a bit. You smiled a bit at seeing him laugh, and suddenly you held his chin bringing your faces closer, you slyly smiled a bit at seeing his face turn red again. You tilted his face sideways, and put a band-aid on his cheek where a cut was once visible. "There were done!" you exclaimed, leaning back on your hands.

Midorikawa blushed a deep red shade of embarrassment, while you sat back with a smile. "T-Thanks." he stuttered, looking down at his lap.

"Hey Midorikawa, have you ever dated before?" You asked him out of the blue, curious to what his answer is.

"No...why?" He asked you still a bit red.

"Because..." you were about to answer him when your phone vibrated. "Sorry." You said to him looking at a text from Lurea. It said _'The dare is a secret, so think of something else! :P' _You replied back saying _'Stalker. You should have said that earlier!'_ Lureas reply was a _'I forgot, my badz lolz :D'_

You sighed, your hair going in front of your face again. You blew it away in distress. "Are you ok _?" Midorikawa asked you a bit concerned.

"Yeah. Oh, and the reason why I was wondering if you ever been on a date is because I was curious, and..." You stopped thinking of what to say next.

"And?" Midorikawa stated with a gulp.

"And I was wondering if you'd like to be my first date, because I want to get to know you better. That and my friends have been bugging me to go on a date." You said amazed you answered truthfully for once. You heard a loud squeal coming from the managers, and when you looked up to look at them. The blushed with embarrassment, and acted like they were working. You noticed some of the players stumbled, and fell when they heard the girls screech. Endou the goal keeper, along with the rest of Raimon went over to them, to ask what happened. The girls looked over to you, and you put a a finger over your lips. The girls got the message, and told the boys the thought they saw a snake, but it was a twig.

"Oh..." Midorikawa managed to say, looking down at the ground, his leg kicking up dust.

"Would it help if I said you were cute?" You admitted playfully, making him turn beet red. "But if you don't want to go on a date with me. I'm fine with it, since it was so sudden..." You said, getting a hurried response back.

**"I'll do it!"** Midorikawa shouted to you revealing a serious, and red face. "I mean, I'll go on a date with you." He said rather coolly.

"Great, so when will it be?" You asked happy to get your first objective down, and happy to be on a date with someone as nice as him.

"How about after school, there's an arcade nearby if you don't mind walking." Midorikawa suggested with a grin.

"Sure!" You agreed smiling. Suddenly the bell rang signaling the start of school. "Ah, there's the bell." you said getting up.

"So, I guess I'll see you soon." Midorikawa said a bit nervously.

"Relax, M. I don't bite." You teased. "Well, see ya." you said with a wave as you walked towards the school. When you passed by a bush, you saw it move and a certain Neko Puppet popped out, signaling with its hand for you to come over. So you did, knowing who it was.

"So..._...did you ask him out?" Lurea asked you.

"Yes, now go before anybody sees me talking to bush." You said pointing toward the schools gates.

"Um, _ who are you talking to?" A boy with blue hair asked you. One of his eyes concealed by his hair.

"Oh, uh no one. Just the wind, and what was your name again?" You asked quickly changing the subject.

"Oh, its Kazemaru Ichirouta." he said looking over into the bushes, but the two girls had already crawled farther into the shrubs. He looked at you skeptically, while you just looked back at him with a tilt of your head.

"Something wrong?" you asked pretending you were never talking to the bushes, or the people in it. Then suddenly a flash went off, and Lurea nearly dropped the camera. Era just sighed as usual. Kazemaru had covered his eyes from the flash, and decided to take a step closer when you grabbed his wrist. "You should get to class, its not good for an athlete to be tardy right?" you said a bit teasingly, pulling him back lightly

"Thank Kami!" Lurea whispered to herself behind a tree. Era on the other hand sat atop on one of the branches playing with her puppet.

"That's true but..."

"Butts are for sitting which you should be doing right now in class." You said dragging him away from your friends, aka "The bushes."

Once you entered the school you let your grip go, and headed straight for your class. Another set of footsteps followed behind you, when you turned to look back you saw it was Kazemaru. Who averted his gaze away from you, a bit embarrassed getting caught with a girl dragging him to class by the hand. For some reason, you have no issue with holding hands with boys. Yet when you did, you felt a bit of joy flooding into you. _Just like before..._

"Okay your either stalking me, or we both have Mr.H for homeroom." You said to him walking backwards.

"So I guess were in the same class." Kazemaru stated smiling.

"Wow, I wonder who else is in my class that I didn't notice till now." You said turning around to open the door, but someone on the other side beat you to it. It happened to be Kogure who was _'Ushishishing' _at the moment. Right behind him was Max, the boy with the neko like hat. A red aura surrounded him, his arms going for the pranksters neck. Apparently he was Kogure's victim, and drawing board when you saw the scribbles on Max's face.

Kogure was just to make a run for it, when you stuck your leg out tripping him. He landed on the ground below him with a thud, and Max was laughing at his friends epic face plant. "_Oops sorry, _but you know what they say. What comes around goes around. That's Karma my friend." You stated to a know growling Kogure, who gave you a death glare. You just stuck your tongue out playfully, then quickly entered the classroom with Kazemaru following behind you.

"I didn't know you could be so..." Kazemaru started not saying the rest to not sound offensive.

"What devious, mischievous, and a little bit evil." You stated taking your seat next to Yuya who tried to keep a squeal in for some reason. "Looks can be deceiving." you added afterwards. "Besides Kogure deserved that, I heard he hang your underwear on the flagpole." you whispered the last part to him only. He colored, and quickly sat two seats behind you next to Endou, and Kidou. Endou saw you, and waved with that big grin of his. You shot him a small smile, Kidou meanwhile seemed to stare at you through his goggles. He was taking note of you, and you took note of him. Suddenly you felt someone watching you, when you looked to the side where Yuya was. The boy whom you ran into earlier that morning sat next to to the right your best friend. Even though he was focused on what the teacher was saying, you knew he was the one watching.

**Time Skip: After School.**

You were just about to head out on your first date when Yuya blocked you. "Soo..."

"Sooo..." you repeated back.

"You ready for your first date?" she asked you. "Also I saw you talking to Ka-ze-mar-u!" she squealed, you looked over to where he was hoping he didn't hear your friend. Which he didn't, thankfully.

"What about him?" You asked her, just then the realization hit you like a ton of bricks. "Oh my..augh. Don't tell me he's a target too." you said face palming yourself.

Yuya just shook her head yes with a smile.

"Okay, fine. Whatever, he seems cool." You said starting to head out. "Anyways I got to go." you waved goodbye to your good friend, and she shouted a Good luck to you.

You quickly went up to a flight of stairs, and walked into a dorm room. Well, your room. You've been living in the school dorms since the beginning of the year, after awhile it practically became yours. You dropped your school items onto your bed, and opened up your drawer. You stripped out of your schools uniform, and put on some street clothes. You wore a black collared tee over hot pink shorts. You picked out these black, and pink lace up heels which you put on without any difficulty. Then you fixed your hair into a ponytail, with your bangs coming down on the left side of your face. The last part was putting on some light make up.

You let out a breath, and looked at yourself in the mirror. _"Been a while since I dressed up for some boy." _you thought memories of the past flooding into your mind again. You shook the thoughts off, and slung a sleek black shoulder bag onto you. It had the usual stuff inside like your cell, lip gloss, pepper spray, and etc. You opened the door to see Kogure holding out a water balloon, it looked he was prepared to throw it but his attack stopped in mid-air. His mouth wide open, and the weapon dropped to the ground.

"Um...You need something?" you asked blowing your bangs out of your face. Kogure just continued to stare at you wide eyed, and agape. You sighed wishing you had changed into the usual black hoodie, and jeans. You walked past Kogure, stood behind him, an tickled him in the ribs. He laughed wildly as you continued to tickle him, his laugh contagious. Then you heard footsteps, and remembered you had a date to go to. You stopped tickling the dark blue haired boy, and ruffled his hair instead. "See you later shorty." you stated whizzing by Kabeyama. Who came to look for Kogure for afternoon practice.

_Meanwhile..._

Midorikawa walked toward the schools gate who just came from changing into his casual clothes. He too was staying at Raimons dorms for the time being. He passed by the soccer field, deep in thought.

**"OI! MIDORIKAWA! AREN'T YOU GOING TO PRACTICE WITH US?" **Raimons captain shouted to him snapping him back to reality.

"Shimata." Midorkawa said under his breath realizing he forgot about afternoon practice. "Sima, Endou! I totally forgot, and made plans this afternoon." He shouted to him.

"Plans, what plans?" Kidou said with curiousity. Midorikawa came down the steps that led to the field grounds, and asked coach for permission to leave.

"Since the FFI's are over, you can miss just this one practice. This one." Coach Kudou said to him sternly.

"Arigato, Kantikou." Ryuuji said to him with a bow. He went back up the steps, and ran toward the schools gate where you waited nearby. You saw your first date, and target panting. Hands on his knees, and his chest heaving up, and down.

"Thirsty?" You asked him. He shook his head in reply, but he was about to tell you not to worry about it. He was too slow though you were climbing the schools brick wall, trying to remain unseen by the other Raimon boys. The last thing you needed was many shocked Kogures. After 3 minutes, you came back to Midorikawa holding out a water bottle to him. You were slightly out of breath, and drank some of your own water.

"That was fast, thanks though _." Midorikawa said t you taking the water bottle knowing the schools vending machine was far back. "Really fast." he whispered to himself.

You heard him, but ignored it by saying "Where to M?"

"Stay close, and you'll know." he said gathering up his courage to take your hand, and lead the way.

"Ohohoho, things are heating up." Lurea said from inside a trash can, her camera rapidly taking pictures with the flash off.

"More like stinking up, ech." Cherri said from inside another trash bin. Era meanwhile stood between the two trashcans, unnoticed by the people who walked by. Except for you, who rolled your eyes at seeing them. Your body behind Midorikawa who was too busy showing you the way while blushing to notice two trashcans, and an emo girl following closely behind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>YESSS ITS DONE! ITS DONE!<strong>_


	4. First Date

_**Me: *sighs* I was told second person stories are against the rules sooo...all "you's" are changed into "Luna." The main chara of the story. The plot will be the same it just won't be so You Based anymore. Feel free to imagine yourself as Luna though, THAT ain't against the rules. Also whenever you see the name "Luna" in my sum**_**_mary's its kind of like a you story, because Luna is my You story chara...Idk if u got all that. Anyways SORRY FOR L8 UPD8._**

_**Luna: Yorushkun! Watashi no Luna! I'm 2C's "you" chara in "you" stories.**_

_**Midorikawa: *blushes* J-just start okay.**_

_**Me: Awwww *sniffs* they grow up so fast.**_

_**Luna: -_- ...no comment.**_

* * *

><p><strong>First Date<strong>

Luna, and Midorikawa now stood in front of _Neo Arcade. _The site where Luna's first date happens. Her target went, and opened the door first letting you go through before him. "So uh...welcome to my domain." Midorikaawa said with a chuckle. "I come here a lot after school when there's no practice." he admitted standing beside Luna as she looked at the place curiously.

_"This place really is nearby."_ Luna thought remembering it only took them 15 minutes to get here. While she looked around, she had caught the eyes of many. Mainly boys who were currently envious of the green haired boy that came along with her. "So what do you want to do first?" she asked her date with a smile. Some of her hair fell in front of her face again, and she blew it away without a second thought.

"Um...what do you want to do?" Midorikawa asked Luna having no clue what to do on a date.

"How about we get on that!" she shouted grabbing Midorikawa by the hand, and dragging him to a race simulator game. Once she got there she suddenly stopped, an face-palmed. "Shimata..." Luna mumbled feeling stupid. "We need tokens!" She than dragged her date to the counter, where she saw her three friends hiding behind the prize shelves. A digital camera in Lureas hand, who ducked away seeing Luna, and Midorikawa.

Luna dug through her purse to look for money, when she remembered she's broke. She does have a job, but her payment is food since she can't afford it herself. When she looked up she saw Midorikawa smiling with his hand out.

"Here, I got us 50 tokens. 25 for you, the other half for me. Don't worry it only costs 5 bucks." he said with a grin, his hands behind his head. "By the way I won't go easy." with that he walked back to to race car game, leaving Luna slightly irritated, at the same time amused. Throughout the date, she and Midorikawa competitively went head to head at nearly every game they can make a competition out of. At the end of it all, Midorikawa won with 200 tickets, while Luna had around 170.

During that time he had opened up to her, and wasn't blushing as much as he did before. He got used to it, and acted more like himself the more they played.

"Lucky!" Luna said pouting a bit.

"Aw, c'mon don't be a sore loser." Midorikawa teased.

"I am not!" Luna shouted back. "I was going easy on you is all." She said sticking her tongue out playfully. "I'll get you next time M."

"Sure you will." Midorikawa said a bit sarcastically.

Luna rolled her eyes at that, and stuffed her tickets in her purse. Suddenly she noticed the time, and realized she'll be late for her job. "Anyways I got to go Midorikawa, thanks for the date though!" She gave the boy a hug, and proceeded to leave when someone caught her wrist.

"Call me Ryuuji." Midorikawa stated his head down concealing his blush.

Luna gave a smile, and energetically said "Ok!" With that she left arcade, and ran to her work place in heels. Not noticing she passed by Yamino Kageto, the boy she ran into that morning, and the one who launched the Dark Tornado. His eyes widened when he saw her running in heels, and the dark aura that's usually around her gone...at the moment.

_"Just who is she?"_ He thought, turning his back on her.

* * *

><p><strong>"Sorry I'm late!" <strong>Luna shouted entering the reastaurant she works at from the back door.

"That's quiet alright, you're only a minute late." A sickly woman said coughing afterwards.

"But its dinner time, and you need all the help you can get ." Luna said putting on an apron, and grabbing a small note book where she puts down orders.

"Okasan, I'm done with the deliveries do you..."

"Ah, hey Toramaru." Luna said to the speechless boy who was shocked to see her wearing something other than her sweats. Just then she face palmed herself. "Stupid...we had afternoon practice today, and...ugh." she shook her head in guilt realizing she forgot about her manager duties, as well as making Ryuuji skip practice.

"What's wrong?" Toramaru asked snapping back to reality.

"Nothing." Luna sang making the boy even more curious. When she went out to take orders, some of the regulars complimented her since she looked so cute.

"Seemed like someone went on a date." one of the elderly men said, beer in hand.

**"A DATE?" **Toramaru exclaimed dropping the dirty dishes he was currently carrying. "Ouch.." he said picking up the broken pieces. He suddenly winced in pain when one of the pieces cut into him.

"Jeez Toramaru, you're bleeding." Luna said crouching down beside him, taking his bleeding finger into her mouth. Toramaru blushed a beet red. "Now shoo. Find some band-aids, and I'll clean this up." She said carefully picking up the pieces.

**"Hai!" **He shouted running off into his room that was connected to the restaurant.

"Takun...I don't see what's so embarrassing about that." Luna said to herself dumping the broken dishes into the trash, as she recalled the time when someone did the exact same thing to her when she cut herself by accident. The doors the restaurant opened setting off the bells tied above them. "Welcome to..." Luna said turning her face toward the newcomers, who interrupted her.

**"Luna!" **a group of Raimon soccer players shouted.

"What never seen a girl work?" Luna said with a wink, making them blush. _"Are boys this easily smitten?" _She thought coming out from behind the counters. "So...you gonna eat?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Me: I'M ALIVE! And sorry for updating so late...Now for SoccHers! Btw was I beeing too OOC on Midorikawa? Idk.<strong>_

_**Luna: Remeber I'm "you" figuratively.**_

_**Rin: Just work on SoccHers already...**_

_**Nyra: Rin, don't rush her that's rude.**_

_**Me: *gets typing* Oh, and I got a Tablet! Its a intuos 4! So if you're a digital Artist I'd appreaciate some advice thx!**_


	5. Flirting

_**Konichiwa! I'm back with a new chappie of Dare to Date. I think it's my second popular story :D yay! The one for the win has to be SoccHers, so thanks so much for reading em kuz knowing i got pplz supporting me keeps me going. Anyways I'll be working on something new on FICTIONPRESS. It's not a story but a series of short stories I wrote throughout my life for english. Well, on with the story!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flirting<strong>_

The boys chatted amongst each other, but most would occasionally peek over their shoulders to catch a glimpse of their new manager who was always seen wearing sweats or covering herself up with a hoodie, and was quite mysterious. What they saw now was a contradiction to the girl they saw when passing by in the halls. When Luna came out from the open kitchen carrying multiple trays with ramen in it, all the boys turned to look their way. At one point she stumbled causing some of them to jump out of their seats, and making Toramaru rush over to help with the speed of lightning.

"Takun, Luna. You shouldn't carry so much." Toramaru scolded her making her pout.

"So? Things'll go much faster, and besides I'm stronger than I look." She said setting down Kazemaru's order followed by Max's, Kurimatsu's, and Goenji. When Goenji looked up to see her bright brown eyes, Luna gave him a small smile, but in that smile he detected she seemed uneasy. He looked over to Kidou seeing he was taking his goggles off since the heat from the soup fogs it up when he tries to eat. Even though his focus seemed to be on his most treasured item, Goenji saw him watching Luna as well. He knew that his friend knows there's something...off with her. But they don't know what.

_"Looks like Goenji, and Kidou suspect me. Well they're pretty good at reading people...as for the others..." _Luna sat in a chair behind the counter where everybody eats at, and surveyed the crowd before her. Everybody was enjoying themselves, and Endou complimented her on her cooking rather loud.

Good thing there was only a few customers left. One was sitting at a table in the corner of the room, the hoodie he wore covered his face as he casually drank a vanilla mocha latte. There were three others sitting at a table in the middle of the restaurant, who were obviously Cherri, Lurea, and Era. Luna quietly chuckled to herself after seeing her friends giver her a thumbs up with a huge newspaper in front of them.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw Kogure pour a whole bottle of hot sauce into Max's food. She immediately walked over to where he was stopping him from taking a spoonful of the spicy concoction, and to her satisfaction she heard Kogure grumble at her interruption. She crossed her arms over the counter, and switched the bowls quick, and discreetly that nobody seemed to notice the exchange. Except for Kidou who had put his goggles back on at the exact same moment catching the quick movement her hands had made. This made Kidou become more alert, and cautious of her. With a skill like that she could be a thief.

"So Max!" Luna said cheerfully catching the boys full attention, as well as everybody else's. "What's up with the hat?" she asked entwining one of the braided ties around her finger.

Max brightened up when the topic of his favorite hat arose. "Oh, its because it was knit by grandmother who gave it to me after winning my first trophy." he said happily. "I also have one for nightime but its got flowers on it." he admitted rather sheepishly.

"Aww that's cute!" Luna exclaimed letting go of the braided tie after knowing its pretty special to him. "Your grandmother must love you a lot." she smiled a bit sadly as she remebered that so called "Love" she'd get from her grandmother.

"You wanna try it on?" Max asked her seeing her sad smile. The question seemed to awaken Luna from delving even further into her unknown past as she looked at the boy before her a bit uncertain.

"You sure?" she asked knowing how important this item is despite its looks.

"Yeah, I don't mind." Max said taking his hat off showing a mess dark orange hair. He placed the hat on top of Luna which seemed to hug her head a bit loosely, but she looked rather adorable in it. Lurea quickly took photos of her friend looking akwardly adorable in Max's hat. This time she remembered to turn off the flash.

"You look great Luna!" Tsunami said slurping up the last bits of noodle in his bowl. The others murmured their agreement, some blushing. Kogure was the only one who said nothing, and instead took out his anger by chugging down his noodles unbeknowst to him was actually the noodles he poured hot sauce in. After the last drops of soup, he went on a raging rampage with fire coming out of his mouth.

"Oh Kogure, did you put too much hot sauce in your soup? Tsk tsk tsk." Luna said feigning innoccence. When she turned around to grab the sink house she couldn't help but smirk. She turned back again, and fired water straight into Kogure's mouth quenching his thirst.

"Sugoi! That was some great aim!" Ichinose exclaimed impressed at the girls sharp shooting. Kidou finally came to the conclusion that she was no ordinary girl, and so did Goenji.

"Thanks..." Luna stated putting the hose back in its place. _"Wow...looks like I still got it." _she thought putting a hand on top of the hat she wore to prevent it from falling off. Her eyes looked at the clock on the wall ahead of her, and it read 7:30 PM. She then realized she better head back to the school dorms. "Ah my shifts over." She stated going back to Max, and returning his hat.

"Oh you have to go already?" Toramaru whined. "I mean 'Oh, you have to go.'" he corrected himself trying to sound disinterested, and "cool"

"Aww why you gonna miss me?" Luna teased while grabbing her purse. Toramaru blushed making some of the guys laugh, Someoka was one of the loudest.

"Looks like Toramaru got the cooties." The gruff pink haired boy teased the grade schooled boy. Who in turn blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"So says the guy in pink." Luna said smirking her way out the door. Ichinose, and Tsunami had to restrain Someoka from going after the mischievious girl.

"Well at least we know she's nice...to some degree.." Kazemaru said, chuckling nervously afterwards.

"...She's suspicious..." Megane said with a sharp gleam of his glasses.

"Oh Megane, you were there all this time?" Endou said making his teammate retreat into a corner.

"Why? Why is it nobody notices me, well except for Luna..." Megane sobbed in his emo corner making Endou apologize deeply for his obliviousness.

"Well what Megane said is true...there's just something off, about this girl. I feel like she has a lot to hide." Kidou said crossing his arms. "Toramaru do you know anything about her?" he asked the prodigy.

"Umm well. She started working for us at beginning of the year, but when we asked about her family she said something about them being abroad...that's pretty much it." Toramaru answered.

"Suspicious." Megane said back to his old self.

"How's her parents being abroad suspicious deyansu?" Kurimatsu asked a bit confused.

"Oh, she stays at the school dorms ushishishi she may have something big to hide." Kogure said with a mischievous grin.

"So why would her parents leave her here, or rather at the school dorms. Why not at a relatives house, and why couldn't she have gone with her parents." Goenji murmured loud enough for everybody to hear.

"Maybe she had a difficult past, and doesn't want anybody to know." Max casually said while leaning back in his chair.

**"That's impossible she so would have told us."** Cherri said out loud blowing her friends cover.

"Um what she meant was uh...bye!" Lurea shouted her newspaper still covering her face throughout the whole scene as she dragged her friends out the door. Cherri bumped into a table where a cup of coffee fell over, and shattered into pieces.

"Sorry..." Era said slamming the door behind her.

"I got this..." Toramaru sighed. "But...those girls know her. I seen them around before, but I don't recognize the voice behind the news articles though." he added as he cleaned up the girls mess.

"Looks like we got some investigating to do." Endou said all detective like. "Ah ha! I've always wanted to be a detective!" the peppy boy exclaimed.

"...but maybe we shouldn't butt into her business deyansu." Kurimatsu said in Luna's defense, but he too wanted to know more about her.

"We can take that into consideration as we find out more about her. I will not fully trust her till I find out about her past." Kidou said getting up off his chair with his cape flowing behind him.

"Hey it may be fun!" Tsunami added smiling.

"Ushishishishi. Time for revenge." Kogure said to himself with an evil aura around him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Doooooooneeeeee! Sorry this chapter wasn't as good as the others, it was a bit of a drabble hehe gomen gomen. The next chapter should be a bit more informative of Luna's pastsecrets. Anyways see ya nxt chappie!**_


	6. A Living Reminder

**A Living Reminder**

It's cold, and dark. The only sounds heard is the rhythmic clacking of heels, and an occasional howling wind. Suddenly Luna stopped, and turned around. She faced her silent stalker who happened to be the same lone person that ordered a specicfic beverage. An overhead lamp post flickered on, and off, making it difficult to see the person before her who's face was hidden in the shrouds of her hood. The scent of lemo alone was enough for Luna to figure out who was stalking her.

"How did you know of all places, to find me here...Electra?" Luna questioned the girl who crossed her arms with a haughty smirk.

"Simple. I put Hydrophobic nanobugs into your perfume to track you. After hearing your outburst with your Rents, adn the Elders...Pssh I knew you was gonna leave. After all I'm just that awesome." the girl known as Electra explained, putting her hood down.

"I'm not going back." Luna fiercely stated clenching her fists while giving a sharp gaze to her Cousin.

"I see you're still mad about _that." _Electra said smiling weakly. "But you sho-"

**"I'M NOT GOING BACK!" **Luna screamed tears running down her face. "Ever since I was born, I followed her orders obediently, did what she wanted me to do, things I **_REGRET_**. But what she proposed to me, to **US**! Was over the line. I will no longer let her control my life." Luna said through clenched teeth making Electra uneasy.

"Whoa. **WHOOOAH. WHOAH." **Electra said holding her hands out in front of her motioning to stop all the haterade going on. "I know what she did, and it made me angry, you're not the only one frutstrated about this!" She shouted back punching the pole leaving a dent. "But it's not safe. You're alone, vulnerably to be taken down by our enemies. I don't care how you can kill a guy with one strike. You can't defend yourself by yourself. So please, can't you come home? Maybe you can work things out."

"Look thanks for your concern, but I'll be fine. _You _know we were raised differently."

"Yeah so! That doesn't mean you can waltz out on us! Your family, friends, **TEAMMATES! **Everybody is worried about you, and here you are flirting with a bunch of boys. Heh, then again that's the _Temptress." _

"Its for a dare okay? How long have you kept tabs on me?" Luna asked the question finally dawning on her.

"Since you left, don't worry. I've been keeping this on the DL. Nobody knows...not even the girls."

"Good...and Thanks for not snitching." Luna said giving a genuine smile which made Electra grin.

"No problem, I owe you a lot of favors...but are you seriously not coming back?" She asked sounding sad.

"Yeah, I plan to." Luna stated her smile losing its light.

"Just be careful, were not the only one's targeting you. Never forget those who we brought down." Electra sighed Vanishing into the darkness.

"Duly noted." Luna sighed turning around to continue her walk back to school. After 30 minutes, she finally reached her dorm, and flopped onto her bed with a groan. "Ugh, today was so...not like the other days." The raven haired girl thought putting an arm over her head, when she felt a weird buzzing sensation to her right. It was her cell signaling a recieved text.

She pulled her cell out to see it was Lurea calling. "Hello?" she answered tiredly.

"OKay! I changed your objectives." The preppy shouted into the phone, making Luna wince as she moved it away from her ear. "Instead of Having to take a picture with your target, you don't got to...since I pretty much do that. Also I realized getting a kiss from a boy is too time consuming so instead you can give it, or vice versa. So I have given you the oppurtunity to kiss any listed boy any time...and yeah..well I gotta go do uh homework. Bye!" with that the dial tone was heard.

"The f..." said a dumbfounded Luna who quickly dismissed the impromptu call as she threw the phone behind her. "Note to self, never Run away to Inazuma City."

* * *

><p><em><strong>2C: Yeees I done! Ik it was rather short, but I haven't updated in a long time on any of my stories so yeaaah. Oh n The Next chapter of SoccHers should be up by the end of the week (hopefully) I was planning on updating that first, but I had writer's block. I ACCEPT ANONYMOUS REVIEWS!<strong>_

_**Electra: BUWHAHAHAHAHA! I FINALLY APPEAR ONCE AGAIN! 8D *Dances***_

_**Luna: Uh...okay...so she's my cuz...fascinating.**_

**_Nyra: least she ain't you're baby sis...trust me she's a handful._**

**_Rin: Electra! SASHIBUDI! _**

**_Electra: AH ME MINI ME! HOW YAH DOIN!_**

**_Rin: AWESOME! I'm totally dominating Max, and Kurimatsu in Halo: Nitrous (Made up)_**

**_Max, and Kurimatsu: IS NOT! *The three argue with Electra chanting "fight, fight, fight."*_**

**_Luna: I c..._**

**_Nyra: Uh huh._**

**_Ember: STFU! B4 I SET YOU ALL ON FIRE!_**

**_2C:...okay juss ignore em. I DO NOT OWN IE/GO, Except for characters not listed on my prof. But I DO NOT OWN IE/GO charas. K? Got it? Get it? Good._**


	7. Operation: KISS

_**Hey! Hey! I'm finally updating D2D(Dare to Date). Been awhile since I haven't. Anyways as always puh-lease review! If y'all got any idea's...or ehe dis just came to me. Want a short, and sweet one shot with your crush through Luna please send me the details! Keep in mind though, there are many boys she's gotta still meet. So she can't just fall in love! And if it's humorous that'll be awesome. Anyways on with the** **story!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Operation: Kiss<strong>

_"So I guess to make this dare go by just a little faster. I'll have to do that huh?" _Luna thought to herself going down a list of names. "Now let's see who'll be my first victim." She said with a lick of her lips as she tore up the paper into tiny slips with names listed on each one. She then dropped them into a hat, and stir it all around. With her eye's close she picked one out randomly, and read the name.

"Of all people..." she said sighing, and flopping back onto her bed. _"Well tomorrow is a saturday...and morning practice for them. I'll get my info then, not to mention I got to apologize to the coach for totally forgetting about my duties. Luna you've gotten rusty." _she thought to herself slowly drifting off into to slumber.

The next morning she straightened thing sout with the coach upon her arrival, and merrily greeted her friends.

"So did you sleep well?" Midorikawa asked Luna who was lazily looking up to the sky.

"Why? Are you hoping I went to sleep dreaming of you?" She teased sticking her tongue out cutely. He blushed, and mumbled his good-bye as he headed toward the field.

"What's up with him?" Kazemaru asked jogging in place to get his legs warmed up.

"Don't know maybe he's got the cooties." Luna said with a laugh.

"What? That's an old elementary tale." The teal haired boy said. "Well see you Luna." he said waving good bye.

"Sugoi!" Aki said with amzement with how the new girl got along wel with the other's in such a short time. "You're getting really popular." she stated.

"Yeah, and how come you've never dressed this way until recently?" Haruna asked her eyeing her outfit. She wore a purple T-shirt with black shorts, and high tops that matched her outfit.

"Ah, well. I felt like it." Luna said with a shrug. "I dress according to my mood you know." she added. With that the three girls talked like that for awhile.

In the middle of practice Luna recieved a text message from her Dare Giver. It read-"Sawwy! I 4got 2 tell u bout dis 2. You have to date at least 3 boy's from each school, but you have to be kissed by all!"

"...Takun. Make up you mind Lure." Luna said to herself as she replied back with an 'Ok'. "This is going to take awhile." suddenly the coach blew the whistle signaling break time.

"Finally! Man, I'm starving." Tsunami said his stomach growling.

"Me too Deyansu." a certain chestnut haired boy said.

"Hey Luna! Come, and eat with us!" Max shouted to the lone girl on the bench. She readily agreed, and came over to sit with him, Kurimatsu, Tsunami, and Handa.

"Eh!" Midorikawa exclaimed suddenly. Since he was hoping to sit by her during lunch break.

"Something wrong?" Kidou asked him while wiping his goggles.

"N-no. It's nothing." he chuckled nervously. While nobody was looking he sighed.

"So what's there to eat?" Luna asked sitting by Max on the grass. The rest of the team were nearby talking to each other in their own little groups.

"Onigiri!" Handa shouted taking a huge bite out of one.

"They look good..." Luna said getting another flashback.

**~IE~**

_"I'm sooo hungry." a 10 year old Luna said to herself. Her uniform, and cleats getting dirtier in the rain. _

_"Isogu(hurry) Luna!" a spunky 9 year old Electra shouted to her running to the front porch of a huge mansion. There several other girls were wrapped up in towels._

_"I'm coming!" she shouted following her cousin. "Ah, Onigiri!" she shouted happily as one of her friends gave her one._

_"It taste's so much better after practicing in the rain." Electra shouted stuffing herself._

_"Yeah, especially when we have THAT coming up. So eat up girls, it may be our last." _

_"Jeez Relax Crystal." Electra whined at hearing her being so serious. "You're killing the mood." she said making a death face, making all the girls laugh. Especially Luna who was the loudest of them all. _

**~IE~**

"Oi! Earth to Luna!" Max shouted to her snapping her back to reality.

"Oh! Sorry, I must have spaced out." she said with a laugh. "But these are really good." she added charming them with her smile. "Nee, what are you looking at?" she asked them playing innocent.

"N-nothing!" they all exclaimed in unison. From behind Luna, Kidou was watching her trying gather as much info on her as he could. But instead he found more questions.

After 15 minutes the boy's went back to practice, and the managers chatted with one another. Except for Natsumi, who was there but didn't say much. She too was wary of the new girl. When practice ended Luna headed for the Dorms with several others who stayed there also. Midorikawa, Kidou, Max, and Kazemaru were there too.

"Kazemaru I thought you lived nearby?" Luna questioned him blowing her hair out of her eyes as usual.

"I do, but I like staying at the dorms with everyone. I didn't know you did too." Kazemaru said lying about the last part. Since the team made a pact about obtaining more info on her.

"Yeah what he said." Kogure said a little bit nonchalantly, whistling afterwards.

"Well I've been in the dorms since the beginning of the year." she said to them while they walked to school doors.

"How come?" Kidou asked opening the door for everyone.

_"Are they that suspicious?" _Luna thought stretching her arms upwards. "My parents had work to do abroad, and well they pretty much dumped me here since I have no relatives in the area, and paying for my stay was cheap." she said sticking with her faux story, "I could care less, we don't get along well you know." she added turning toward everyone.

"Oh, could it be because they disagreed with something you did, or perhaps your dreams?" Magane said thinking it was a situation like Goenji's.

"Umm...no." she stated bluntly. "I was always like their obedient little puppet, so when I disobeyed they dumped me here as punishment, but it's not so bad. I made new friends, like you guy's." The last part was a genuine truth, and she showed it through her smile. Right after that her phone rang, and she dismissed herself to her room to answer the call in private.

"Hello?" she answered in the confines in her room.

"Luna? Is this you? Whe-" she hung up after hearing the familiar voice so she wouldn't get traced. That, and she just couldn't bear the pain of hearing his voice again. She slumped down to the floor, and started to cry into her knees. Her phone in her hand constantly ringing. That sound echoed in her head as she fell asleep.

When she woke up she saw the digital clock on her dresser. It said 9:00 PM. She also heard voices through the walls. It came from the boys who were staying in the rooms near her. She didn't bother to tune into the conversation. She just got up, went to her closet, picked out black clothes, and showered.

When midnight came she put on her utility belt, went out into the dark hallway, and stood in front of a door. _"This seems to be the room." _she thought to herself looking at a map that showed who was staying in what room, with night goggles that were more like glasses. Then with a swift movement of her hands she grabbed a hair pin out of her hair, and unlocked the door with it. She silently creeped into the room, only to come face to face with her target. Luckily the lights were still off, so she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and kissed him softly on the lips. Then she quickly left the room closing the door behind her quietly. Her prescence leaving a cold chill of a wind.

Once in her room she took off the disguise, and slipped into pajamas. The clothes from before hidden away in her closet. She then put an X mark, on a room that said "Yamino Kageto."

"One down, a lot more to go." Luna said to herself picking out two names from the hat. "Next is Megane, and Tsunami."

**~IE~ **

For the past couple of days till tuesday she did this. On sunday at Midnight she kissed Megane while he headed toward the bathroom, and then Tsunami in his sleep in which he woke up soon after only to see a shadowy silhouette. On monday at the same time she kissed Kabeyama who was in the Kitchen who was having a late night snack. On tuesday night she kissed Max, Kurimatsu, shourinji, Handa, and Kageno. Who were all in the same room studying, when she turned out the lights.

Of course her midnight rendevous became the seventh school mystery, and there was a lot of talk about it on wednesday during lunch.

"It got you guys too?" Ichinose said to the five who recieved the kiss from the "Kissing Ghost" as they call her.

"Yeah." Max said blushing a bit. "But it's not that bad." This caught Luna's attention who decided to tune into this convo.

"Takun, how come I haven't been kissed by her." Someoka said annoyed, and jealous that the others did.

"Maybe because you're ugly." Fudou said to him to piss him off which he did.

"The same could be said to you." Luna said to get on his nerves which she came to enjoy as she got to know him through the days.

"Ehhh? I dare you to say that again." The mohawked boy shouted being restrained by Kidou, and Ichinose.

"And how can you be so sure it's a girl?" Luna asked them, momentarily stopping Fudou's ranting.

"Well, her lips were soft, she was warm, and had pretty hair." Kabeyama said obviously showing he had a huge crush. Luna looked at him awkwardly like the other's did, but she was chuckling to herself inside.

"Yeah what he said!" Shourinji shouted in agreement with Kurimatsu saying 'Deyansu' at his side.

"Hmm, I guess that's enough proof, seeing as you guys are the only witnesses, along with other's." Kidou said picking at his food.

"...But so far only our teammates were kissed." Goenji said with his head leaning on his hand.

"True, very true." Megane said rubbing his chin. "Also didn's you say she came at midnight?" he asked the victims who really aren't. They all nodded a yes.

"Nee, why don't we try, and capture her?" Kogure asked laughing his signature laugh.

"How can you capture a ghost?" Endou asked confused.

"What if it isn't a ghost...I mean you all made physical contact so it could be a girl from the school." Hiroto said putting a spoonful of red jell-o into his mouth.

"But what would a girl be doing in the school at midnight?" Kazemaru added sending the group into a state of focus as they thought about it.

After a few minutes Yamino said "Maybe it was a girl from the dorms." his gaze on Luna who was sipping her chocalate milk with no care in the world. The boy's followed his gaze only to be met with Luna's. They suddenly huddled their heads together, and whispered something.

"Hey Luna~" Megane cooed.

"It ain't me. Why would I kiss boy's randomly like that. Jeez." Luna flat out denied.

"Denying it just makes it all the more suspicious." Kidou stated his goggles gleaming, and his mouth curved up into a grin

"Fine. How about we meet this ghost tonight in my room. That way you'll know it wasn't me."

"...Fine. It's a date." Kidou agreed leaving the table when the bell ranged. She too did the same.

"Was that invitation for him, or all of us?" Domon asked not following the entire conversation at all.


	8. Lumniscent Lies

**Lumniscent Lies**

"Heeeeeeeeeey, gurrrrl. What's up?" Cherri drawled in a jersey accent. She was currently in her room watching LMN. On the screen was two women fighting over a man. She had her her elbows propped up, and her face resting on her palms as she talked to Luna through a bluetooth.

"I have a favor to ask of you." Luna whispered into the phone as she stood out the door of her room. Where as Kidou, and all the victims are gathered inside. She kept her voice low, to make sure she wouldn't be heard if someone were to eavesdrop. As she spilled the details to her friend on the other line, a figure lurking in the shadows watched her intently listening into her conversation by ways of an ear piece.

Luna opened the door to her dorm only to have a bunch of guys sprawled out on the floor. Some were flat-out dizzy, and others, like Tsunami, soothed their aching heads.

"Eavesdropping were we?" Luna smirked knowing they couldn't deny it. She closed the door behind her not noticing a little bug flitting behind her as it blended in with her hair.

"We like to call it observing suspicious actions." Kidou crossed his arms with a dignified smirk as she rolled her eyes. He was one hundred precent sure that Luna was the culprit, and that she had no way to prove her innocence. Since his theory was, if Luna was to be watched by every single in the person in the room somebody would notice if she disappeared. Thus catching her red-handed. Kidou widened his smirk at the thought of catching her, and being able to have something over her.

"Whatever. I had to tell somebody that I'm being _"observed and investigated" _for something I didn't do. You know for when something happens to me, at least someone will testify in my place." Luna chastised as she made her way through a maze of limbs, and heads. She eyed the clock seeing it was Nine PM. Three more hours until Midnight.

"So..." Yamino said sitting on the floor. "Are we just going to stay here till the ghost shows up or something?" he asked knowing about Kidou's endeavors, and his firm belief that it was Luna who was behind the talk of the school. After all he wants to find out what drove her to do such _intimate _actions. He _knew _it was Luna, at least that's wha his gut told him. He doesn't have the evidence, and that's the only reason why he's in her room tonight.

"Ano...why are we here?" Max questioned getting out his night-cap with flowers on it, Luna doted on it once she saw how adorable it looked on Max. He practically drowned in her affections while others envied him to the bone,

"Because you are witnesses to the action laid upon you by the _"Kissing Ghost." _Therefore you are needed here for extra confirmation." the strategizer explained.

"No offense but who came up with such a lame name?" Luna questioned with Max's night-cap on askew. Kidou coughed to covertly hide his blushing.

_"I must get rid of such emotions. She's the suspect, and a cunning one at that. Using her charm to weasel her way out of this." _Kidou thought turning his heart into stone. He gazed around the room from the bed he sat on taking note of his surroundings. He noticed her room was rather purple and she kept it tidy. None of the things in the area showed any significance to the case.

"Tsunami called her that." Megane pushed up his glasses with a smile, proud to answer a rather simple question.

"What? I thought it was genius." The surfer exclaimed rather lax. Soon afterwards he drifted off to sleep.

"Why do you ask Luna? Is it because you're not satisfied with the name we gave you? Oh. I mean ghost." Kidou watched her for a reaction, a flinch at the least. Instead she ignored his taunt since she was beating Shourinji in a card game of speed. Although agitated Kidou kept his calm by wiping his goggles.

**~IE~**

_"Eww." _Cherri looked at the black garment before with disgust and disdain. She held it up, pinching it with her thumb and middle finger as she eyed it scronfully. For this is the first and last she will ever wear black, even at her grandmother's funeral she wore a vibrant red dress over mourning attire. With all her heart, soul, she absolutely loathes black clothes. There isn't even a hint of that dreadful black in her widely spacious closet, or her room.

The black sweatshirt and skinny jeans she got from Era, her moody friend whom she loves to death, but loathes her fashion sense. Cherri was currently in her room as she slipped into the clothes after swallowing down her pride. She just came back from Era's house which was near Occult Junior High, which happened to have a cemetery around it. She still had goosebumps even after putting on the sweats.

"Luna, you so owe me those Bella blue pumps." Cherri said under her breath as she snuck out of the house through her window with ease. She slid down the water-spout that was next to her window and reached land. Once she did she grabbed a bike from the bushes, the same transportation she used to go to Era's house. Her chauffeur had retired for the night and her parents were at a meeting as usual. Her three older brother's could care less about what she does. She pulled out a phone from her jacket pocket and saw that the time was 11:00 PM.

**~IE~**

"59 minutes left until the truth is revealed." Kidou announced with his arms crossed and a smirk played on his face. Even his goggles were shining with an air of righteousness. Except only three people were awake and they were tuned into other things.

Luna stayed true to her act as she yawned and stretched; she rubbed her eyes to keep her awake from faux drowsiness, while Max's striped hat was askew on her head. Although this enraged Kidou, he kept a calm and stoic demeanor. A majority of the boys were asleep except for Kidou, Max, and Yamino, whom was called Shadow as a nickname.

She and Max were talking to each other as if they've known each other all their lives. Luna found it really easy to just relax, and say what's on her mind around him. During the short three hours Luna managed to get to know the boys in the room not as a manager, but as a friend. Even Yamino, and Kidou had warmed up to her somewhat, but they'll never admit. Especially Kidou who kept a close eye on her while she listened to Max's stories laughing, and smiling once in a while.

Luna honestly enjoyed hanging out with everyone today even if their reasons was to prove that she was the culprit. But...she had to keep her actions under wraps, one slip up and her cover is blown. If her friends found out she actually kissed them, it'll stain her reputation as a _"Temptress." _Soon 10 minutes went by, then 30, until there was five minutes left.

**~IE~**

**"OH MY GOD!"** Cherri exclaimed as she looked at a pair of heels in a boutique that was still open despite the time. Forgetting her earlier plans she entered the building with a credit card in hand. "Ugh, why am I wearing black again?" Cherri said looking at her bland outfit. "Whatever, its a good thing I found this place." She added afterwards as she flipped her brazen red locks over her shoulder.

**~IE~**

"Well, well, it's about..." Kidou looked at his wrist watch until the short hand, and long hand were precisely in pointing at 12. "Midnight. And no ghost, it looks like we've caught yo-"

Suddenly the window behind Kidou burst opened revealing a girl in a black dress, her hair cascading over her body like waves. She had an ethereal glow to her as she hovered over Kidou causing him to fall off the bed, and onto Luna. Who was blushing madly since she and Kidou were kissing by accident. Both quickly seperated for each other, pretending that it never happened.

Max was too busy to notice as he was holding up Kurimatsu as a shield, who woke up screaming bloody mary. Soon everybody else was screaming. The ethereal girl exited the room by going through the wall, leaving a ghostly chill in its wake. All was silent that is until Shourinji stood up curling his hands into fists.

"I-I don't know a-about you guys...B-but I'm g-going after it." He stuttered putting up a brave front as his small body trembled.

"I-I'll go too!" Kougre shouted standing up as well. Soon everybody else followed along with the same resolve, they all left the Luna's room to chase after the phenomenon. Shadow was the only one who looked at Kidou, and than Luna as he left the room.

Luna just sat on her bed, timidly touching her lips as it formed into a smile before she broke out laughing. It wasn't because the boys were outside chasing the phenomenon, but because of how oddly things turned out that amused her. One she was done laughing she laid on the bed hugging a pillow as she let out a deep breath.

"Well...that was awkward." Electra exclaimed as she came out of the shadows and took a seat next to Luna. "Who knew that nerd had the hots for you." she mentioned as she pressed a button causing the holographic ghost to fade from the boys sights.

"You are such a stalker!" Luna exclaimed, throwing the pillow at her cousin playfully. Electra gladly returned the favor back with a grin. "But thanks anyway you're a life saver." Luna added hugging her.

"Okay. I get it. I need oxygen." Electra squeaked as she struggled for air. Luna let her go allowing her to the much-needed breaths. "What happened to your friend?" Electra asked between breaths.

"Knowing her...she's probably shopping."

**"AH CHOO!"** sneezed Cherri as she handed her credit card to the sales clerk, her arms overloaded with bags of clothes, and shoes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I AM SORRY FO DA LOOOOOONG WAIT. OTL honestly I think I may be losing my passion for this...nevertheless I must continue...forward...anyways I recently caught up in creating a new story (I know I can never stop making new stories . that's why I have so much work OTL) called "Bleaching Life." If you like bleach I suggest you check it out, I'd luv 2 hear your comments. Until then, aufwiedersehn.<strong>_


	9. Getting to Know Gouenji

_**OMG! IMMA**_** B****E**_** A SOPHMORE IN 3 DAYS! A SOPHMORE! I SHALL DOMINATE THE FRESHMENS MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA! Then again these freshmen were troublemakers in eighth grade OTL so uh yea. Anyways KEEP CALM, READ ON, AND REVIEW :D much appreciated. Constructive criticism always welcomed.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Getting to Know Gouenji<strong>

A week had passed since the ghost incident and Luna had stopped her midnight rendezvous leading the boys to believe that they chased the phantom out of the school. Of course a few of them became disappointed that they didn't get to see it before it left. During the week Fudou went to Teikokou to replace Kidou;Tsunami and Tachimukai went back to their original school because their own team needed them.

It was a bittersweet farewell but Luna had a hunch that she'll be seeing them again in the future. Especially Fudou who enjoyed teasing Luna despite losing to her in every single fight they had. Both verbal and physical. Also Kidou had no problem forgetting the scene that happened in her bedroom between the two of them. But every time someone mentioned a "K" word Kidou couldn't help getting a mini heart attack, Luna quite enjoyed instigating the attacks.

At the moment she was taking a walk after work. She was wearing her daily outfit that consisted of a plain white tee, denim shorts, and black converse. Hanging from her belt loop was a chain adorned with charms. One of which was a lightning bolt.

It was late evening, the street lights lit up all around her and a quiet silence surrounded her. She was the only one here, even her stalker cousin was nowhere near. For once she was completely and utterly alone. She looked up to the starry skies seeing a bright full moon. A familiar sight she would always see, but when she did it would be with others. Not this time around though. This time she was beside herself.

A tear streamed down her face that she quickly wiped away, her face as emotionless as it can be. A noise caught her attention as she was about to step foot on a cross walk. It came from behind her, it sounded whiny yet familiar. As she swiveled around to face where the direction of the voice came from, it was from an alley. Luna quietly waltzed in and hid behind a trash can, she peeked her head out a bit to see the back of a blue hoodie. The frame belonged to a girl that was talking to a broken mirror.

"Status report." a voice demanded from the mirror.

"Well...She's progressing pretty quickly. She kissed Shadow, Max, Megane, Tsunami, Kabeyama, Kurimatsu, Shourinji, Kageno, and Handa. Oh and Kidou not too long ago. Luna also went on a date with Midorikawa." the girl replied with a hand on her hip. With a sigh she kept on relaying information. "But Kidou and Gouenji seem to have their suspicions about her, guess I can't blame them because of her upbringing and what not."

_She's been keepin tabs on me? And what does she mean by upbringing...could she know about my past? _Luna thought grabbing at the small blade hidden in her pocket as she readied to jump at the girl for answers.

"Keep in mind. Your chances of coming back are forfeit if word gets out about the dare to the boys." The unknown voice said as it faded away with every word.

"Yeah, I know. No need to remind me." At that point the girl turned around giving Luna a chance to see her target's face, but she vanished before she could. Shocked at the phenomenon Luna couldn't help but sink to the ground.

_She knows what I've done for the dare. The how and why is what I don't understand. Most importantly who is it? _These questions flitted around in her mind as she made her way back to her earlier path.

Luna was so preoccupied by those thoughts that she didn't watch where she was going that she bumped into a person. Their impact sent food flying in different directions, they bruised as the fell, it seems that she bumped into a guy who just went grocery shopping. The guy happened to be a certain striker.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Gouenji!" Luna exclaimed seeing the mess around them as she helped him up. "I would pay for the damaged food...but I have no money." she said grimly seeing a splattered tomato on the concrete. _I'm so screwed,_ Luna thought thinking Gouenji would get upset about it. To her he seemed a bit on the rough side.

"It's alright it was an accident." Keeping his calm as always while he picked up the remaining food that wasn't bruised and into his bag. "Also why are you out so late?" he asked retaining a serious expression.

"Eh, taking a walk. You?" Gouenji held up his shopping bag to answer her question. "That was a stupid question, forget that I even asked." Luna said, her inner voice scolding herself for being so nervous and making such a stupid mistake.

"So you going to head back to the dorms?" Gouenji asked just to keep the conversation from dying out, he hasn't forgotten about the plan made that day at the restaurant, especially when his teammates were also putting in some effort to it over the week after being told about it.

"Um...no," Luna said after much thought, suddenly a sly grin appeared giving Gouenji a bad feeling. "In fact I'm going to your house."

**~IE~**

_I can't believe I brought her home,_ Gouenji thought as he sat at the dinner table along with his family. Luna in the mean time was preparing dinner in the kitchen since it's the least she could do to apologize for the mishap with the groceries. Gouenji's father was surprised to see a girl with his only son that came home from shopping, since it's the first time Goenji brought someone other than Endou into the house.

"Nee, Onii-chan is that pretty girl your girlfriend?" Yuuka, Gouenji's younger sister asked, her legs swinging under the table like the she is. Both Father and son spit out their water not expecting her to ask such a question.

Luna laughed when she heard Yuuka's question since she could hear her from the kitchen. "Gouenji your sister is so kawaii! But the answer is no to your question, I'm just a friend."

Gouenji was glad that Luna told her sister straight, because he would have said the same thing. After all Luna black mailed him when he politely refused to her offer. When he did she showed him an embarassing photo that she'll only burn if he take's her to where he lives. Thus getting them to where they are now.

"Gouenji, once dinner is over. We will have the _talk_ later on in my office." Gouenji's father whispered to him so neither of the girls would hear, but Luna did. She had to cover her mouth to quiet her giggles; Gouenji turned a pale pink knowing what the _"talk_" was about since he heard about it from some of the other boys.

Dinner was presented to them awhile later, to be exact a feast was laid out for them. The table got piled with all sorts of delicacies that the smell alone would make anyone drool. Luna made it out the door unnoticed, she only intended to stay long enough to cook up dinner. She made her way to the elevators only to see that it's being repaired, with a sigh she went for the stairs.

She was just about to open the doors to the stair well when somebody grabbed her by the wrist. She turned her head to come face to face with the white-haired striker. Their faces were inches away from each other; Luna's brown eyes came into contact with Gouenji's darker set.

"Won't you stay to eat?" he asked her his hand firmly grasping her wrist with such gentleness Luna couldn't help but smile. It threw Gouenji off guard causing him to let go of her since he was a bit smitten with her bright smile.

"I ate already, and besides I have to head back to the dorms." She replied opening the doors to the stairs. It groaned and squeaked as it did so, the dim bulbs illuminating the steps before her.

"At least let me walk you there." Gouenji said grabbing at her wrist again, Luna saw the kind determination within his eyes and gave up.

"You can show me out the building. I don't want you walking back home alone, and besides a friend of mine is supposed to pick me up outside." Gouenji agreed seeing that it was a take it or leave it deal. They both set out on walking down seven levels of stairs.

"So how's your job going?" Gouenji asked her out of the blue, their steps in sync as they made hollow sounds. Luna glanced at him trying to figure out whether he was asking out of curiousity.

"Good, Toramaru is a really good kid for wanting to help his Mom out. Oh, and he's dong really well in soccer." Luna said switching topics rather swiftly. "He misses being apart of Raimon though, he plans on surpassing you once he gets middle school."

Gouenji chuckled a bit knowing that would be just like Toramaru. "Well, I wish him good luck with that."

"He'll be happy to hear that. Do you only live with your sister and father." Luna asked knowing she was treading into treacherous territory for herself.

"Yes, I never really knew who my mother was and my dad told me very little about her." For a moment Luna saw Gouenji's eyes cloud with sadness as he looked down, but it disappeared once he raised his chin up. "What about you?" he asked realizing this would be a great chance to find out more about her.

"Well...it's complicated." Luna sighed putting her hands into her pockets. Her eyes kept looking ahead yet her mouth stayed shut. After much contemplation she talked again. "I don't get along with my parents because we view things differently. Not to mention the elders..."

"Elders?" Gouenji said wondering if she meant grandparents.

"They're my grandparents, they pretty much run the family and it's a pretty big family." Flashbacks and old memories came flooding back only to have Luna swat them away without much notice.

"Why stay at the dorms though?" Gouenji knew he was pushing it by asking so many questions, but he had to know why this girl had an air of mystery around her when she seemed so harmless.

"Parents wanted to teach me a lesson after a fight I had with them, so they pretty much cut me out of their lives," Luna shrugged knowing it was quite the opposite._ I'm the one who cut them out of my life,_ she thought.

"I was a spoiled brat to be honest, so they dump me at some unknown place and only paid for living expenses. Food and clothes I had to find myself. Clothes came from friends and food came from school, and Toranoya. Toramaru's mom pays me in food since that's what I asked for. They need all the money they can get and help too."

Gouenji was impressed that even though Luna was having a hard time herself she thought of others. "I...don't think you're a spoiled brat." Gouenji murmured loud enough for her to hear.

"Thanks!" Luna beamed her foot landing on the last step of stairs. "It means a lot. I'll see you at practice Gouenji." She exited the building and entered a cold night. "Oh and before I forget." She pulled out the photo she used to blackmail Gouenji into taking her to his apartment. Luna tore it up and let the wind scatter the pieces, she shot him one last smile before she walked away.

_Gouenji you have every right to suspect me, I am not as innocent as you think I am. After all I even abandoned my teammates out of selfishness._ Luna said this to herself silently as she walked back to a place she calls _"home"_ with _that_ stalker by her side who reported to her about the situations happening in her family.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am done...Yessss. Now I have to work on SoccHers, and I mean it this time. Expect an update in the near future. Oh and for this chapter of D2D I intended to do a little Fudou x Luna(aka You) but then decided to do Gouenji since Luna pretty much got Kidou, so I thought eh let's do the next suspicious person. <strong>_

_**Who should I do next? Midorikawa? Max? or should I start targeting Teikoku? Ah maybe I'll do a recap chapter next it's been awhile since Luna talked with the Dare committee. Hmmm? What do you guys think?**_


End file.
